King of the Seas
Welcome to the new Story, the King of the Seas Chapter 1 | Aboard the C0MM3NT3R5 It was just a fine day on the sea, Oliver was just looking out to the open, traveling on the great C0MM3NT3R5, the fastest, biggest ship of Port Comics. Everything was peaceful, which is not to Oliver's likings. Oliver liked war, battle, and violence, which isn't unusual to 12 years olds these days. Oliver was only on the C0MM3NT3R5 because he wanted to see all of the weaponry, the cannons which weren't even on the ship due to it being a ship for traveling, so Oliver was very aggravated by it. Oliver sensed something unusual in the essence of the sea "There is something on the horizon!" Oliver told a crewman "Relax kid, it's probably just a bird or something." the crewman responded. "There isn't time to explain, just LOOK!" The crewman looked at the horizon. "ALL MEN ON DECK! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED" the crewman yelled "Hey, you're not the capt-" Another crewman responded, as he looked out on the horizon "Well I better get working." The crew worked hard to escape the undeniable truth: They were attacked by the Pirates. Chapter 2 | Danger Oliver was glad something interesting was finally happening, so he ignored commands to return below deck, and instead watched "Hey kid, you don't know the dangers that could be out there, get inside," a crewman told him "You can't tell me what to do," Oliver responded "Fine, but don't go crying to me if some cannons scare you" He replied The C0MM3T3R5 was fast, but not fast enough for the Pirates, they were far beyond their speed, so Oliver was desperate. Something gladdened Oliver though, he saw another dot on the opposite horizon "There is land! There is hope!" Oliver cheered "They're still gonna catch up to us!" another crewman responded But Oliver wasn't thinking about saving everyone else, he wanted to secure his survival and wasn't going to let others slow him down. Oliver grabbed the nearest Oar and ran to the lifeboats "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU CRAZY? GET BACK ON BOARD!" The Captain yelled as Oliver paddled away Oliver sailed to the island, where it wasn't as he hoped, to be civilized, but was very isolated from others. Oliver's boat also floated away, to add insult to injury, his oar was gone too.. Chapter 3 | Eight Years Later This is an odd feeling. It isn't positive, or negative, it wasn't happy, or sad. But that is for normal teenagers, and we know that Oliver isn't normal. Have you ever what would you be feeling the most if you were trapped on a deserted island for 8 Years with only seagulls to talk to and coconuts to play with? Boredom. 8 years of boredom can really change a person, and the crazy, adventures Oliver as a child and a quiet, bored Oliver as an over-age adult. Oliver was smart. Not book-smart, but survival-smart. Living on fish and coconuts, successfully making a working water purifier, and building a whole city of small buildings only by himself would be considered as a trait, to many of us.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Stories